Fates Cruel Twists
by Blackwolf Dark Saint Cometh
Summary: A few fixes to Ch. 1, this is another short chapter, I hope you all enjoy, and I'm thinking about continuing this for awhile.
1. So Close Apart

Fates Cruel Twists By: Blackwolf Ch. 1: So close apart  
  
Disclaimer: If I owned Zelda then Link would have been the SSJ Jedi Knight of Time.  
  
Three years, it has been that long since Link defeated Majora in Termina. He now was thirteen and no longer looking for Navi. He spent most of his time killing various monsters or just making fools of various adults who dared challenge him and Epona to a race, but he felt as if something was missing.  
  
It looked like it was going to be another beautiful morning in the Kokiri Village as Link emerged from his tree house. The birds were singing, little animals currying about, Kokiri running around playing their children's games. One of them started walking over to Link, bored with the monotonous game of tag. Her green hair was accented by the green of the forest and the village. As she neared the young hero, a smile crossed her pretty young face. Her guardian fairy flew about with the other fairies in the distance.  
  
"Hey Link, you look depressed, what's wrong?" Saria asked, concerned for her best friend.  
  
"I do not know Saria, it feels like something's missing in my life, but it's as if it's there but not there, a kinda odd feeling." Link told her truthfully, like always.  
  
"Well Link, maybe a walk will cheer you up, and maybe we'll figure out what's on your mind that you can't quite figure out." Saria grabbed his hand while saying this and headed for the Lost Woods.  
  
"Sounds like a great idea Saria!" Link said, laughing at the unexpected action by his best friend.  
  
^^^  
  
They set in the Sacred Forest Meadow, a place few Kokiri dared to go for the many monsters along the way. This was Saria's special place that she shared only with Link.  
  
They had been there for a while just talking like always. What was different was that they were closer then usual and they were holding hands. They looked into each others eyes, tears forming. The birds chirped in the background, the noonday song shined through the trees, but the splendor didn't reach the two friends.  
  
They set there, expressions happy and sad at once. They both knew now how they felt about one another, but also knew that the couldn't be together. Link was a Hylian, destined to grow up and eventually die. Saria was a Kokiri, destined to experience eternal youth, and more then likely never die. They loved each other, but they lived in two different worlds.  
  
"So, what shall we do now, it's not like we can be together," asked Link wiping a tear from Saria's cheek as he held her in his arms. (No, they did not do what some of you perverts are thinking)  
  
"I, I don't know, wish for a miracle I guess," said Saria in a muffled voice, her face buried in Link's shoulder.  
  
As they set there in quiet harmony, they didn't notice a little pink light fly off towards the Great Deku Trees meadow.  
  
A/N: So, what ya'll think? Can you guess who the pink light was? I plan on at least one more chapter, unless people really enjoy the fic then I might continue after that, bya. 


	2. Live for eternity or die eventually?

Disclaimer: I don't own these people or this place, if I did, Link wouldn't look like a Chibi, not that I have anything against the new style, I was just looking forward to the cool revamped 64 Link that was scrapped.  
  
A/N: You liked my story. that had to be the most reviews I have ever gotten, I feel so loved.  
  
Reg: That's what you say after you talk to Jayme.  
  
Me: Quiet you!  
  
Reg: Eep! (Hides behind Rock)  
  
Me: Anyways, I have fixed a couple of things in chapter one, including that shoulder in shoulder incident, thanks for pointing that out Takato's Dreamer (rainytears.  
  
Fates Cruel Twists By: Blackwolf Ch. 2: Live for eternity or die eventually?  
  
The great Deku tree set in his meadow peacefully; he was waiting for the two he had summoned. The two he would have to propose a something to. These have been together for a long time now.  
  
When Link was brought to him he gave Saria the job of raising him, for she was the wisest of the Kokiri. She bathed him, feds him, and did all the things that a mother would do for a child. When he was able to take care of his own basic needs they became friends, like brother and sister. As Link grew, so did there friendship, and something else had appeared it seems. When Link returned to the Kokiri village, he was greeted with news of the Deku trees miraculous resurrection. Sine then Mido had calmed down on Link, especially after Link told him off and stood up for himself. Whatever the boy had gone through in the outside world had most certainly changed him.  
  
When he had assigned Saria to Link he did not know that the Kokiri girl would eventually fall in love with her charge. But there was nothing he could do to change this fact. He now decided the best way fix this problem was to release Saria, if she chose.  
  
^^^  
  
Link and Saria were going to see the Deku tree together, it was of utter importance, according to the fairy that flew near them, Navi. They walked the short path from the village to the great meadow that housed the Deku tree. The guardian of the forest stood over them like the great lord he was. Link, Saria, and Navi all three bowed before the Great Deku tree, after a few moments he began to speak.  
  
"Children, I have summoned thee here for a very important reason (Yes, I know I suck at getting the tree's accent, sorry), I have come to understand your emotional dilemma. There is one way that you two can be together; do thou know how that can be?"  
  
Link and Saria looked at one another unsure of what the answer could be, Link guessed. "Will you turn me into a Kokiri?"  
  
The Deku tree frowned, knowing that is what they would think. "I am sorry, but no, you Link, are pass the age that I am able to turn a child into a Kokiri. I take children who wish it under my willing until they find it time to leave, then I tell them of there heritage and why they came to me in the first place, it is then that I release them from the spell that keeps them from leaving the forest. I see that the day has come for the wisest of my children might wish to leave, as to follow the one she loves. Do you Saria, wish to give up the promise of eternal youth and life, and eventually die as a Hylian, once I do this you will regain your memories of why you came to me, what does thou choose?"  
  
Saria looked up at the Great Deku Tree in wonder, she did not know thins, but when she thought about it, it made sense. It didn't take her long to come to her answer.  
  
A/N: Bwahahahahahahahahahahahahaha! Cliffhanger, though I bet ya'll know her answer, please r/r, does anybody want this to continue, yes or no? 


End file.
